uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Wimbledon station
Wimbledon station is a National Rail, London Underground, and Tramlink station located in Wimbledon in the London Borough of Merton, and is the only London station that provides an interchange between rail, Underground, and Tramlink services. The station serves as a junction for services from London Underground's District line and National Rail operators (South West Trains and First Capital Connect), as well as Tramlink route 3. Some early morning services on the First Capital Connect route are provided by Southern. The station is in Travelcard Zone 3. History The first railway station in Wimbledon was opened on 21 May 1838, when the London and South Western Railway (L&SWR) opened its line from its terminus at Nine Elms in Battersea to Woking. The original station was to the south of the current station on the opposite side of the Wimbledon Bridge. On 22 October 1855, the Wimbledon & Croydon Railway (W&CR) opened its line from Wimbledon to West Croydon via Mitcham and on 1 October 1868 the Tooting, Merton & Wimbledon Railway (TM&WR) opened a line to Tooting Junction (now just Tooting station). On 3 June 1889, the Metropolitan District Railway (MDR, now London Underground's District Line) opened the extension of its line from Putney Bridge,Rose 1999 making Wimbledon station the new terminus of that branch and providing Wimbledon with a direct connection to the developing London Underground system. The station was rebuilt on its current site for the opening of this service. District Line steam-hauled services were replaced by electric services from 27 August 1905. Mainline suburban services were gradually replaced by electric rolling stock either side of World War I although long distance journeys continued to use steam-haulage until much later. The station was rebuilt again with its current Portland stone entrance building by the Southern Railway (SR, the post Grouping successor to the L&SWR) in the late 1920s as part of the SR's construction of the line to Sutton. Parliamentary approval for this line had been obtained by the Wimbledon and Sutton Railway (W&SR) in 1910 but work had been delayed by World War I.Jackson 1966. From the W&SR's inception, the MDR was a shareholder of the company and had rights to run trains over the line when built. In the 1920s, the London Electric Railway (LER, precursor of London Underground) planned, through its ownership of the MDR, to use part of the route for an extension of the City and South London Railway (C&SLR, now the Northern line) to Sutton. The SR objected and an agreement was reached that enabled the C&SLR to extend as far as Morden in exchange for the LER giving up its rights over the W&SR route. The SR subsequently built the line, one of the last to be built in the London area. It opened on 7 July 1929 to South Merton and to Sutton on 5 January 1930. On 2 June 1997, the Wimbledon to West Croydon line was closed by Railtrack for conversion to operation as part of the Tramlink tram operations. Part of platform 10 was utilised for the single track terminus of Tramlink route 3 and rail tracks and infrastructure were replaced with those for the tram system. The new service opened on 30 May 2000. The other part of platform 10 is currently used as a terminus for First Capital Connect services. Oyster cards Wimbledon station presents an unusual procedure with the Oyster card pay as you go electronic ticketing system.http://www.oyster-rail.org.uk/wimbledon/ Ordinarily, London Underground passengers with Oyster cards must "touch in" at the start of their journey and "touch out" at the end. Those who fail to "touch out" will be charged the maximum possible fare from their starting point. Tramlink passengers starting a journey at Wimbledon, after passing through the entry gates, will not be able to "touch out" at the end of their tram journey, since tram stops provide no facility to do so. Instead they must "touch in" a second time on the tram platform at Wimbledon, after passing through the ticket barrier. The system will then recognise that no tube journey has been made.http://www.tfl.gov.uk/assets/downloads/tramlink-user-guide.pdf Future If Chelsea-Hackney Line is built, one of the route options involves taking over the Wimbledon branch of the District Line as far as Parsons Green, and routing trains via Chelsea and central London to Hackney and on to Leytonstone and beyond to Epping This would provide another set of transport links for the area and direct services to King's Cross St. Pancras. There is also a proposal for an extension of the Tramlink services running from Wimbledon to Sutton via Morden, St. Helier and Rose Hill. This scheme would require some rearrangement of platforms and tracks within the station as the single platform currently in use would not be able to handle the additional traffic. Transport links London bus routes 57, 93, 131, 156, 163, 164, 200, 219, 493 and night route N87. There is also a taxi rank beside the station. Services The typical off-peak service frequency is: *South West Trains ** 16tph (trains per hour) to Waterloo ** 4tph to Guildford, 2 via Cobham and 2 via Epsom ** 2tph to Chessington South ** 2tph to Dorking ** 2tph to Hampton Court ** 2tph to Shepperton ** 2tph to Woking ** 2tph to Waterloo via Kingston & Richmond *First Capital Connect ** 2tph to Luton ** 2tph to Sutton *District line ** 6tph to Upminster via Tower Hill ** 6tph to Edgware Road via High Street Kensington *Tramlink ** 8tph (trams per hour) to New Addington Miscellaneous facts * Wimbledon station was the most southerly point on the Underground system, until the nearby Morden tube station opened in 1926. * Wimbledon station is one of only four stations operated by South West Trains which interchange with the London Underground, the others being Waterloo, RIchmond and Vauxhall. It is the only station where South West Trains interchange with the Croydon Tramlink. * Wimbledon Station is the only mainline station to have had direct links with both Eurostar terminals, London Waterloo (via the South West Main Line) and St. Pancras (via Thameslink line). * Part of the route of the W&CR through Mitcham reused the route of the Surrey Iron Railway, that had closed in 1846. * Until 1990, the station featured a stuffed Airedale dog "Laddie" in a glass case. When alive, the dog had been used to collect for railway charities.Ann CurranMDA annual report pp8–9 Gallery File:Wimbledon_station_03.jpg|A South West Trains fast service to London Waterloo service passing through platform 6. File:Wimbledon_station_02.jpg|London Underground District Line trains in platforms 2, 3 and 4 File:Wimbledon_station_01.jpg|London Underground District Line train in platform 4 File:Tnt2001_Wimbledon_Station_Forecourt.jpg|Wimbledon Station forecourt. File:Tnt2001_Wimbledon_Station_Board.jpg|Electronic board displaying Train Arrivals and Departures in the main ticket hall. File:Wimbledon_stn Tramlink signage.JPG|Tram information board. File:Tnt2001_001_SouthWestTrains_Platform_8.jpg|A South West Trains train arrives at Platform 8 at Wimbledon Station. File:Wimbledon_layout.gif|Tramlink layout File:Aldershot, Ash, Shalford, Basingstoke, Guildford & Peasmarsh , Wimbledon RJD 4.jpg|A 1912 Railway Clearing House map of lines around Wimbledon station. See also * Wimbledon Traincare depot – located a little to the north of the station, on the west side of the main line tracks. References Bibliography * * External links * London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** . This entrance has been rebuilt as part of the Centre Court shopping centre development. * Pictures of both entrances to station Category:Railway stations in Merton Category:Railway stations opened in 1838 Category:Former London and South Western railway stations Category:Railway stations served by South West Trains Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:Tube stations in Merton Category:District Line stations Category:Proposed Chelsea-Hackney Line stations Category:Tramlink stops de:Bahnhof Wimbledon fr:Wimbledon (métro de Londres) gan:永保端站 nl:Station Wimbledon ja:ウィンブルドン駅 no:Wimbledon stasjon pl:Wimbledon (stacja kolejowa) simple:Wimbledon station